


Prototype

by glorious_spoon



Series: Tumblr Prompt Fic [11]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Memory Loss, Rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 18:30:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14878994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glorious_spoon/pseuds/glorious_spoon
Summary: When they finally come for him, he still remembers his own name, but he doesn't remember theirs.





	Prototype

**Author's Note:**

> For a tumblr prompt by laylainalaska:
> 
> _I wish you would write a fic where Jack is used as a prototype test version for the Winter Soldier program! (Somehow.)_
> 
> Originally posted [here](http://glorious-spoon.tumblr.com/post/174693944691/i-wish-you-would-write-a-fic-where-jack-is-used-as).

 

The voices seemed to be coming from a long way away, one rising over the other, sharp staccato cursing. He knew that he should recognize them, but his mind couldn’t seem to catch on anything at all through the awful encroaching blankness.

There was something…

Something important, that he was supposed to remember. Someone important, maybe, but reaching for it was like tearing at steel wool, spiky and shredding, and he was tired, so tired—

Something shattered, and there was a sudden rush of warmth on his face. Hands grabbing at him. “Jack. _Jack!_ ”

Jack. He was. He was Jack. Jack Thompson. He knew himself. He knew—

The hands were patting over his face, his throat, his bare chest, brisk but gentle as they pulled out the electrodes in sharp needling slides of pain. A woman’s hands, by the size, and it was a woman’s voice that spoke. “He’s alive.”

A few paces back, someone else— a man— cursed in a low, breathless tone. “Oh, thank God.”

“Jack?” Her hands were on his face again. “Are you awake? Can you open your eyes?”

He groaned, but there was something in her voice that demanded obedience. He peeled his eyes open. The world swam before him in shades of gray and brown, a woman’s pale face leaning into his field of view, her lipstick a slice of shocking red. He blinked, and her face slid into focus.

Gorgeous dame, even with the impatient expression on her face, all gleaming dark hair and liquid eyes. There was a man behind her leaning on a crutch, staring at Jack with eyes that seemed too shocked and soft to belong to a stranger.

He didn’t recognize either of them. He licked his lips, and when he spoke, it came out as a dry rasp. “Who. Who are you? What are you going to do to me?”

The woman jolted back at that, looking like she’d been slapped. It was just for an instant, though, and her face settled into a businesslike expression. Her hands were on him again, pulling him up out of the tomblike cradle. He could see the door hanging open now, the glass front shattered. Frost still clinging to the metal and his skin was so cold that her hands felt like brands. She hauled him upright with surprising strength and wrapped an arm around his waist when he collapsed against her, unable to hold his own weight. If she was bothered by a strange, half-naked man draped over her, it didn’t show. “What do you remember?”

“I,” he started, and coughed. Tried to push himself upright again and almost slid out of her grip; suddenly there was another strong arm steadying him on the other side. The man with the crutch was shorter than him and his stance looked uneven, but he braced Jack steadily. “I don’t.”

“It’s okay,” the man said gently. “Took us ages to find you. We knew they were experimenting with cryogenic techniques. Should have expected they’d try to mess with your head too.”

“Howard will be able to sort him out,” the woman added, with a sort of firm confidence that brooked no disagreement. “Jack, do you think you can walk? We ought to hurry.”

“I don’t— I can’t—” He shook his head. “Who _are_ you people? What do you want from me?”

“I’m Peggy. This is Daniel.” She took a breath, and said, “And I know you have no reason whatsoever to trust us right now, but I promise you, we’re your friends, and we’re going to get you out of here.”


End file.
